


Lonely Blue

by larsons



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larsons/pseuds/larsons
Summary: When Mark comes out to his parents, it’s a fucking mess





	Lonely Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in so long and this is the first time in forever that I’m posting any of my works online so uhhhh I’m open to constructive criticism

When Mark comes out to his parents, it’s a fucking mess.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" His mother looks horrified. His father just sits there, dead silent. It’s scary.

"I’m not doing anything! This isn’t my fault! This doesn’t change anything. I’m still me - I’m still the same." He’s begging for forgiveness already. "It’s not my fault..." This is pathetic. He hates that his voice is shaking and tears are spilling from his eyes. He wishes Roger was here to hold his hand through this and tell him it’s okay. But he’s not. Mark has to sit through this by himself. His father isn’t even meeting his eye. This is hell. 

"Why do you have to punish us? What have we done-"

"Mom, I’m not punishing you! This isn’t a punishment, it’s- it’s just...me? I’m not punishing you - it’s got nothing to do with you-"

"Why, why, _why_ -"

"I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry," Mark says, exasperated. "I don’t know what I’m apologising for, but I’m sorry. Just stop questioning me. I don’t _know_. Okay? I don’t _know_ why I’m like this. I just...I just _am_. If you don’t like it, then fine. I’ll- I’ll leave. Okay? I’ll leave you alone. I’m sorry."

"Marky, don’t-"

Mark doesn’t hear the rest of what she says. He’s already making his way to his room to pack. He doesn’t have a plan. He just opens his wardrobe and starts shoving things into a bag, knowing he has to get out. These walls are suffocating. 

Mark fumbles for his phone, hands shaking and trying to find Roger’s number. His hands are wet from wiping his tears away. He can’t press the screen. 

"Shit- come on-"

He manages to tap on Roger’s name. The phone rings twice before Roger picks up.

"Roger," Mark says, voice breaking and sniffling through tears.

"Are you okay? What’s up?"

"Can I stay at your place?"

"Yeah, sure. What’s wrong?"

Mark huffs out a small wet laugh. "I’ll tell you later. Can you pick me up please?"

"Okay. I’ll be there soon. You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I love you, too."

"I’ll see you soon."

Mark nods, even though Roger can’t see him. "See you soon." He hangs up and sighs. Mark gets his things ready. He can hear his dad’s voice from the kitchen. He sounds angry. Mark squeezes his eyes shut. Tears spill out. He wipes his face on his sleeve. Roger should be here soon. Mark carefully opens his door. His dad comes towards him, freakishly calm. 

"I think it would be best if you leave. Look at what you’ve done. You can’t live here. Your mother is crying. This is your fault. You’re good for nothing."

Mark pointedly looks away, carrying his things along with him out the front door. His mom appears behind his dad, wet face and voice trembling. 

"Mark...you don’t have to go. Just...be normal and you can stay. Please don’t go. You just have to go back to normal. That’s all. Please, Marky."

Mark scoffs. "‘Go back to normal’? How am I supposed to ‘go back to normal’? Tell me."

"Don’t talk to your mother like that," his dad says, voice raising. 

"Whatever. You don’t want me to be here and I don’t want to be here either. It’s a win-win," Mark says, trying to steady his voice. 

"Mark...please stay-"

Roger’s car comes around the corner. Mark gets ready to go. He turns back to his parents. He feels pathetic that his eyes are prickling with tears again. 

"Stay here? In hell? I’m good."

With that, he makes his way to Roger’s car and doesn’t look back. Roger helps him get his things into the car, and then they drive off, leaving the past behind. 

As they drive, Roger holds Mark’s hand in his, kissing it whenever they stop at a red light, and tells him, "It’s okay. It’ll all be okay." Mark just stares straight ahead through the windshield, tears tickling his cheeks, and nodding, desperately wanting to believe him, but deep down knowing he doesn’t.


End file.
